


You Make All My Black Days White

by Vexed_Wench



Category: Fruits Basket
Genre: Gift Fic, Jealousy, M/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-19
Updated: 2011-08-19
Packaged: 2017-10-22 19:42:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/241836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexed_Wench/pseuds/Vexed_Wench
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyo finally has enough and makes his move.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Make All My Black Days White

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spiralicious](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/gifts).



Kyo's day had started off bad and gotten worse as the hours slowly ticked by. He was never as glad to hear the last bell as he had been today. He had overslept and since that obviously wasn’t enough as he rushed to get ready for class he’d spilled tea down the front of his last clean shirt.

Tohru apologized that she hadn't done the wash yet. He hated to see her cry it just made him madder. So he stomped off to class in a wet shirt. He spent the day running into the Yuki Fanclub. They cornered him every chance they got to pester him about Yuki.

Yuki, Yuki,Yuki he was so sick of hearing the name Yuki, all he wanted to do was go home and hide on the roof until the moon was full. He figured by then Rat Boy would be in bed and he would get whatever leftovers Tohru would have left for him.

He crashed through door to find Haru and Yuki sitting at the table. That was the last straw, he could not take another afternoon of I have always loved Yuki.

Every damn person on the plant, except for Kagura, but since she was crazy she didn't count, would always prefer Yuki. Yuki was smarter and more handsome. Yuki never insulated anyone. Yuki was so fucking perfect.

He saw Haru laugh at something Yuki had said. He sighed and mentally added charming to the ever growing Yuki list of perfections.

“Kyo, Tohru is working late so Haru offered to cook. I would ask you to sit and join us, but I doubt you would eat the leek soup he prepared.” Yuki said with a smile that made Kyo want to punch him even more than usual.

Kyo shuddered as he remembered how Yuki had once force fed him the leeks Tohru had cooked so she would not be offended. He was going to show that damn Yuki that he had some manners. He was tired of hearing the snide remarks like he thought Kyo had no feelings.

Kyo wished he wouldn’t make so many comments like that around Haru. It was bad enough that Haru pinned after Yuki and went all doe eyed every time they were in the same room. It only made things worse that Yuki never appreciated it. Yuki had people falling at his feet and could care less.

Kyo sat with them and took a bite of Haru's leeks and smiled while the repulsive things were in his mouth. He continued to smile at Haru as he reached for a second bite.

“Kyo, are you sick? I was sure we were going to see you explode over them.” Yuki almost sounded disappointed Kyo thought.

Kyo stood up and walked away but as he headed to the roof he took a final look over his shoulder and said, “Tonight the company was better. It made the leeks almost enjoyable. Haru you should come for dinner more often.”

He climbed the steps and waited.

He was not disappointed to hear Haru following behind him.


End file.
